


Against The Current

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: He was tempted to do away with the boy, one less street rat in the world. It would be a kindness, the boy's emaciated frame and shadowed eyes told him he was doomed to a slow death. But he sensed power in the boy. Raw, untapped power, already swimming with fear and hatred of the world around him. Power that would go to waste should the boy be left here on this planet with no one to utilize it. Alternatively; Maul finds Ezra first.





	1. Flare

Lothal was a very sunny planet. A sunny, windy grassland bustling with activity, loth cats mewling and merchants calling out their wares.

Maul hated it.

Unfortunately he was stuck on this rock until his ship finished its repairs. He allowed himself to be lost in the crowd, walking the market while he waited for his comm to chirp, keeping his eyes open for any potential enemies.

A flare in the Force directly behind him caught his attention. A human child, couldn't be more than eight years old, his yellow clothing dirty and worn and his eyes sharp with hunger. Maul turned his head just as a malnourished little thief's fingers brushed his pack. His hand snaked out lightning fast, grabbing the child by his thin wrist and yanking him into a nearby alley. The boy cried out, trying vainly to pull away, beating uselessly at his arm.

"If you are going to steal, take care that you are not caught." Maul hissed, squeezing the bony wrist painfully.

"Please, I'm sorry!" The little human cried, clearly terrified.

Pathetic.

He was tempted to do away with the boy, one less street rat in the world. It would be a kindness, the boy's emaciated frame and shadowed eyes told him he was doomed to a slow death. But he sensed power in the boy. Raw, untapped power, already swimming with fear and hatred of the world around him. Power that would go to waste should the boy be left here on this planet with no one to utilize it.

That flare in the Force had been no coincidence. He knew the Force, knew how it thought, how it _planned_. It didn't want him to meet this boy, hadn't intended for their paths to cross. At least, not yet. It wanted him to leave the boy, to let him fulfill whatever destiny the fickle Force had in mind.

He detested children. But he detested the will of the Force more.

"You will come with me." The child's eyes widened with fright.

"No! I don't want-" He was interrupted by a shout.

"That's him! That's the thief!" A furious merchant rounded the corner, flanked by four Imperial soldiers.

Meddling fools

Although, Maul thought as the child cowered at the sight of them, his terror washing over Maul, these ruffians could provide an opportunity.

"Be quiet, boy." Maul ordered, "I will not allow them to harm you. Unless you prefer them to me?" The boy quickly shook his head, finally ceasing his struggling. Maul nodded, nudging the boy behind him. If he ran, Maul would not give chase. He would wait and watch, bide his time until he could lure the boy to his side. Fortunately, he did not run, likely too frightened to even consider it. Satisfied, Maul turned to face the Imperials.

"Now boys, I'm sure we can sort this out." He purred, deceptively calm.

"We mean you no harm, sir, but if you don't step aside we will have to take you in for impeding an arrest."

"I'm afraid the child has captured my interest, and therefore I cannot allow you to lay a hand on him." The men seemed annoyed, stepping closer, closing in.

"If you take one more step, I will kill you." Maul threatened breezily, unsheathing his vibroblade. The boy shivered behind him, sensing how serious he was.

"Take them, boys." The leader ordered, his men stepping forward to obey.

Well, they can't say Maul didn't warn them. Raising a single arm, he shoved the man who had given the order hard against the wall, smirking at the crack of his head against it and the spatter of blood it left. The others went down just as easily, just as messily, including the merchant, who attempted to flee and found Maul's blade plunged into his back. The carnage was over in moments, the bodies of the men strewn about the alley.

The boy was shaking when Maul turned back to him and placed a deceptively gentle hand on his shoulder.

"There. You are safe now. They did not harm you, did they?" He asked, injecting concern into his tone.

"Why did you protect me? What do you want with me?" The boy whimpered, obviously fearing the worst.

"You have a power that you do not understand." He explained, as if he hadn't just killed five men in front of a child. "I can teach you how to wield it." The boy looked up at him with bewildered eyes, his fear receding slightly in favor of nervous curiosity and the knowledge that this man had saved him from the Imperials, something no one else had ever done.

"I don't have any powers. That's all pretend, like the stories. None of it is real."

Wordlessly, Maul released the boy's shoulder, letting him put some distance between he two of them. He raised his hand and focused, levitating the boy effortlessly. The boy shouted when he suddenly couldn't touch the ground, the fear returning.

"Be calm, little one. I will not drop you."

He could feel the child's fear slowly ebb away when Maul kept his promise, replaced by a sense of wonder.

"How are you doing this?" He breathed, his signature a shining beacon of cautious happiness. Of careful hope.

"I too, have power. It is the same power that resides within you. If you come with me, I can teach you how to do this. And so much more." He let the boy drift back down, the prideful zabrak unable to resist showing off a bit by twirling him around before his feet touched the ground. He felt an odd thrum of pride run through him at the child's giggle.

"That was so cool! Who are you?" He asked with a grin.

"You may call me... Maul." Though reluctant to give his real name, their new partnership should not be based on lies.

"I'm Ezra. Ezra Bridger. I'm eight and a half years old." The boy chirped, seemingly at ease now that Maul hadn't killed him. "Do you have any food?"

"Food? I have some meal bars on my ship."

"Really? Can I have one? Pretty please? I haven't eaten in days." Well that wouldn't do. He couldn't have a starved Apprentice.

"I will give you all the food you desire. You will never go hungry again as long as I draw breath." Those seemed to be the magic words. The last vestiges of the boy's hesitancy vanished at the prospect of not starving.

"Promise?" Ah, the innocent trust of a child. Dark blue eyes peered up at him through the shaggy, unwashed hair. So much potential hidden in that tiny, underfed frame. So much power just abandoned on this tornado-ridden planet, left to suffer and die at the hands of the Empire. All at the will of the Force, the Force that now seemed to be whirling around him, roaring at him to leave the boy, to to stay away from him, it wasn't yet time for them to meet. Maul forcefully projected his mocking refusal, making a bubble of calm quiet around his Apprentice. The Force would not warn the boy away from him. Whatever fate it had planned for this particular child, he would not allow it to come to pass.

He turned and strode in the direction of his ship, knowing his new companion would follow. He smirked inwardly when Ezra scrambled to obey, finding himself unusually unbothered when a tiny hand reached out and gripped his sleeve.

"Am I gonna be able to pick you up with my mind?" He asked excitedly, his small legs working to keep up with Maul's pace. "And beat up Imperials?"

"Patience, my Apprentice. We have all the time in the world."


	2. Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and stubborn loth rats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but nice

_"Brother!" His brother called, reaching for him as the red blades seared through his torso._

_"Master!" His Apprentice cried as he struggled in the faceless Jedi's grasp, his tiny hands beating uselessly at the constricting arms._

_"My own son." His mother wept as she melted away into the all-consuming dark._

_Maul screamed wordlessly as he witnessed everything he loved ripped from him again and again and again and again_

  
Maul awoke with a gasp, tense and reeling from the dream. He grimaced and closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing, to drive the images from his mind.

"S'okay. Go back to sleep." Came a sleepy voice to his left. Maul nodded, relaxing at the familiar Force signature, letting his eyes drift closed as the comforting weight at his side breathed evenly-

His eyes snapped open, he jolted upright.

"What are you doing in my room?" Maul demanded harshly, glaring venomously at the little boy peeking sleepily at him from a pile of blankets. _His_ blankets.

"You were having a bad dream. It's okay, I do too sometimes. Some nights when I was on Lothal, this one loth cat would use me for warmth and it really helped." The boy curled closer to Maul, choosing to ignore his Master shifting to avoid the contact. Maul growled, shoving the boy away.

"I do not need help."

"I know. But I'm gonna help anyway."

"You're not helping. I do not want you in my room, especially when I am sleeping." Maul poured as much irritation and scolding into his tone as he could. It wasn't hard.

"But I feel safe with you." Ezra's eyes peered defiantly at him from his little nest.

"That pleases me. Now leave."

"But I'm _warm_." Ezra whined, burrowing further into _Maul's_ blankets.

"Do not think I'm above forcing you out." Maul threatened. Ezra, the little rat, only grinned toothily at him.

"Then you'd have to get up. And you don't want to." And blast it, the kid was right. Maul glared at his Apprentice, and the kid, who had long since become immune to his glares, just stared right back. Happy as a clam in his stolen blankets.

Stubborn little...

"Very well. I will allow you this one victory. But don't think this will happen often." Maul sighed bitterly as he settled back under the covers, turning his back to his Apprentice.

"'Kay, whatever you say. Now go back to sleep." Ezra yawned, not seeming to mind being snubbed, falling back asleep in that quick manner it seemed only children could achieve.

Maul, however, lay awake for a little longer. Weeks ago, the boy would have been out in the cold hallway the moment Maul woke, and he wouldn't have spared a second thought. What had changed? _Why_ had it changed? Was it the boy's genuine desire to ease his mind? His signature radiating warmth and contentment? Perhaps it was the lingering signs of starvation and abuse in the boy's emaciated body, or the way he beamed when Maul gave him the slightest praise. Perhaps it was the way he trusted Maul seemingly unconditionally, and the idea of doing anything to lose that trust-

He'd become susceptible to the boy's whim, he realized with a groan. But a quiet groan, of course. Wouldn't want to wake dear Ezra.

He could just _hear_ the Force laughing at him as he closed his eyes, letting the hum of the ship and the steady sound of Ezra's breathing lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, I hope I kept it in character.


	3. Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we keep her?"
> 
> "No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have Hera and Ezra interact. By now you've likely realized that none of these chapters are in chronological order.

"The Jedi's gonna be mad." Ezra said sagely.

"I am aware." Maul replied, irritation rising.

"He's scary when he's mad."

"He does not frighten me."

"What are we gonna do with her?" He gestured to the bound twi'lek glaring daggers at Maul's back. "Can we keep her?"

"No, you cannot keep her! Will you just let me think for a moment?" Maul snapped. Ezra, far from afraid, only pouted as he always did when he was scolded. The woman shouted something, the meaning lost behind the gag Maul had hastily put on her.

This was bad. This was very bad. The damnable Jedi would come looking for his... lover? Whatever she was to him, he'd be coming. Which meant he'd be within twenty miles of Ezra. Which Maul couldn't let happen. Maul paced, planning how he could ditch the woman on the nearest planet without Ezra kicking up a fuss. He wouldn't put it past him to plant himself on the floor next to her and not move unless Maul physically dragged him away, which would mean a headache for Maul later.

He hadn't _intended_ for the woman to be trapped aboard his ship. It was her fault for following his Apprentice after just a glimpse of him.

"Don't worry, miss." He heard Ezra loudly whispering to her. "He's scary but he's really a nice guy." She looked very skeptical about that, her hands working uselessly to try and escape her cuffs.

"We should take the gag off." Ezra suggested.

"And why in the galaxy would we do that?"

"Because it looks uncomfortable and she wants to talk."

"Well she can't. She's the Jedi's little pet, remember? She will try to weave lies and bide time until her Jedi comes."

"She wouldn't lie."

"You overestimate the rebels."

"I want to ungag her."

"No."

"It would make me happy." Ezra pleaded, wheedling him down. Maul could see he wasn't going to let this go.

"Very well, but only so you'll be quiet about it. The gag goes back on the moment I hear any Jedi propaganda, understood?" Ezra nodded, happy to have gotten his way _again_.

The pilot looked more confused than afraid at this point, her fear of Maul balanced out by Ezra's obvious friendliness, looking at the boy with puzzled eyes as he deftly undid her gag.

"Hi, my name is Ezra Bridger and I'm nine years old." He said proudly, smiling at her in a way that made Maul's throat clench.

"How many times must I tell you to stop introducing yourself to everyone you meet? Now she can give that information to the Jedi!" Maul hissed. Ezra's smile faltered, and he looked at his hands.

"Sorry, Master." The woman had the audacity to glare at him for that.

"Well, my name is Hera Syndulla and I'm twenty years old." She introduced herself, smiling slightly at Ezra's obvious delight. Ezra's talent for making people like him never ceased to annoy Maul.

"You have a pretty voice."

"And you're very thin. Have you been eating? Has this man been feeding you right?" The woman asked, an almost motherly concern radiating from her. Maul resisted the urge to strike her only for Ezra's sake.

"He was like that when I found him, I'm _working_ on it." He snarled.

"Master, you're being mean, you have to apologize when you're mean."

"The boy is right." Said the woman with infuriating smugness, confident now that Maul was not planning to kill her. Honestly, how did Ezra _find_ these people?

"I refuse to apologize to-!" He was cut off when the ship rocked, everyone falling to the side.

Turret fire. Someone was firing at his ship, taking care to miss the vital parts.

The Jedi had arrived.

"Time to say goodbye, Apprentice." Maul said as he picked the protesting woman up.

"Hey, what do you think you're-!" She yelped as he dumped her into the escape pod.

"Bye, Hera!" Ezra waved as Maul closed it, entering the release code. Hera was saying something, her eyes on Ezra as the pod hissed and shot out toward the approaching rebel ship.

\---

"Hera!" Kanan called, leaping from the ladder with his lightsaber active. He ran to her pod, skidding to his knees beside her and swiftly undoing her cuffs. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" His hands cradled her face and she flexed her wrists to get the circulation flowing again.

"I'm fine, Kanan. Turns out he abducted me entirely on accident."

"That's no excuse." Kanan said fiercely. "No excuse is good enough." They stood, Kanan keeping his hands firmly on her biceps as he helped her out of the pod.

"It was my fault, I followed the boy. And it wasn't all bad. Maul spent most of the time pacing while I had a lovely conversation with Ezra. He's a very sweet boy."

"Who?"

"That boy you're fixated on, Maul's Apprentice. He was there. His name is Ezra Bridger."

\---

"She was nice." Ezra said conversationally from the copilots seat, his legs swinging.

"Be quiet."

"Do you think she likes flowers? We should send her some 'sorry we kidnapped you' flowers."

"Ezra, I will send you to your room if you do not cease your yammering."

"Meanie."

"Yes yes, I'm the meanie." Maul rolled his eyes as he put as much distance between them and the rebel ship as possible.


	4. Holocron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul detests meddling Jedi

His Apprentice's back was turned to him, his rapt attention focused on the glowing blue object in his hands.

"What is that in your hand?" Maul asked conversationally, concealing his thrum of dread. Ezra started at his voice, quickly hiding the object behind his back when he turned to face Maul.

"Nothing." Ezra wouldn't make eye contact with him. The unusual behavior was like a klaxon, screaming at Maul that something was wrong with his Apprentice.

 _No_ , the Force seemed to whisper, _this is right_

Maul growled at that, hand darting forward and snatching Ezra's arm, forcing him to reveal what he was concealing.

A Jedi holocron.

"I told you to only lie when necessary, and _never_ to me." Maul said with a forced calm, fury and a small current of fear underlying the words. "Where did you get this? Was it the Jedi?"

"I'm sorry for lying." Ezra did seem genuinely sorry. "It's just that... I know you said the Jedi is bad but he doesn't _feel_ bad, and he gave me this and it was pretty and the voice in it was nice and-"

"It spoke to you?" Maul asked sharply, unintentionally squeezing Ezra's arm. "When, tell me when. What did it say? What _lies_ did it try to feed you?"

"You're hurting me." The boy whispered. Maul let go before he could think about it, his stomach roiling at the look of nervousness on Ezra's face. Of fear.

That wouldn't do. His Apprentice must not fear him.

"I am sorry, Ezra." Maul forced the apology out, moderately surprised at the ease with which it came. Ezra's influence no doubt, the insufferable boy always told Maul to apologize when he had been 'mean'. "It was not my intention to harm you. I am simply worried about you." His voice slipped into the soft purr that he used to gain the boys trust all those months ago. "Did you not stop to think for a moment about what motive the Jedi could have had to give you that holocron?"

Ezra looked down at the soft blue glow. "No... He said it was because he sensed Light in me."

"The Jedi are thieves, Apprentice, and this one is no different. He wishes to separate us, to take you away from me." Ezra looked confused at that.

"Why would he want to do that?"

"Because he desires you as his own Apprentice."

"But I don't want to be his Apprentice. I'm your Apprentice." Maul nodded, pleased.

"You must stay away from him. Do not be afraid to call for me whenever he is near, do you understand?" Ezra nodded. "Good. He will try to trick you, to play on your morals and your kind nature. He will try to tell you that I am evil, that I am corru-"

"He really thinks you're evil?" Ezra interrupted, looking sad. Maul nodded, acting as though the thought saddened him as well.

"His Order believed the Dark side was inherently evil, simply because they did not understand it. Not like you and I do. The Jedi is too blind to look past the outdated ideals of his long dead Order."

"He seems sad. He probably misses his people. We should send him a present." Maul resisted the urge to slap his forehead.

"Did you not hear a word I just said? You are to stay away from him, this includes contact of any kind. You will not be sending him anything, let alone presents."

"But it would make him feel better. And it's his holocron, we should give it back to him."

"I said no."

Ezra glared at Maul, and Maul glared at Ezra. An insurmountable battle of wills with a clear victor.

\---

On the moon of Nar Shadda, a surge of the Dark side in the Force had Kanan whipping his head around, just in time for something hard to smack painfully against his head. He fumbled to catch it, eyes open for his attacker. Nothing jumped out at him, nothing shot at him, nothing made any further move to attack him. Cautiously, he unwrapped the bundle that had struck him.

His holocron. The one he had given to the boy Maul had snared. Kanan's eyes scanned the area around him, searching for blue hair and the oddly familiar signature.

 _I am only returning this to you because my Apprentice demands it_. Came a whisper in the Force, gone before Kanan could track it. His hands closed around the holocron, failure stinging at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, holocrons! Also you guys' comments have been so helpful! I really appreciate all the love and enjoyment you all have for this. Thank you so much!


	5. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul is talkative when he's ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ezra's a little older in this chapter, about his season one age.

Maul woke again, gasping for air and burning with fever, calling frantically for his Apprentice.

"I'm here. I'm here." Ezra soothed, at his side in an instant. Maul's signature sought Ezra's out through the Bond, twining around his presence with an iron grip that belied his current physical state. Ezra allowed it, seeing how Maul relaxed marginally.

"Where are they?" Maul croaked, weakly grasping Ezra's arm.

"No one's here, Maul. It's just me." Ezra assured, switching out an old cold cloth for a new one.

"They were here! I saw them! They-" A wracking fit of coughs forced him to stop. Ezra patted his hand, sending waves of comfort through the Bond.

"You were dreaming, Master. You have a fever." Ezra said softly, having no idea what terrors could make the great Old Master look this upset.

"They can't have you. _Nobody_ can." Maul tried to sit up, tried to pull Ezra to him, reaching for a lightsaber that wasn't there. The cloth fell from his forehead and Ezra rolled his eyes, gently prying Maul's hands off of him.

"No one is going to have me. Is that what your dream was about?" He pushed Maul back down onto the pillows, putting the fallen cloth back on his head. He frowned when his Master didn't put up a fuss.

"No one should be permitted to lay eyes on you." He rasped, letting his hands fall. "Not the Jedi, not the Empire, not the rebels, no one. You are mine to protect."

"I knew you cared." Ezra teased, trying to make light of Maul's words.

"The Force wishes to separate us, Apprentice. We mustn't let it. I will drown the galaxy in blood to keep you at my side." His eyes, however bright the fever made them, were serious. Ezra averted his gaze.

"I know." He assured him, checking his temperature for the untempth time.

"I'll hide you away. Somewhere safe and dark. Safe from prying eyes and blue blades and-"

"Listen to yourself, Maul. Would you be saying any of this if you were coherent?" Maul opened his mouth to defend himself, but Ezra cut him off. "Tell you what. Save your thoughts for when you're speech isn't slurred and I'm not worried about you passing out any moment, okay? Now go back to sleep so I can have a moments peace."

"I don't need you to mother me." He grumbled, the fervor gone from his voice, leaving him sounding like a very tired child.

"You'd probably be stuck on some dark wasteland planet by now if it weren't for me and my 'mothering'." There was no real heat behind Ezra's words as he adjusted Maul's blankets.

"Ezra Bridger, " Maul murmured softly with a small, genuine smile. "How I've lived without you all these years, I'll never know."

"You're really sick, Master. You've lost your mind." Ezra said worriedly, feeling his forehead again. Maul leaned into the touch, breath evening out.

"I lost my mind the day I decided to take you in." Maul yawned, on the verge of sleep.

"Oh, don't act like I'm not the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Don't let it go to your head." Maul murmured fondly, finally succumbing to another feverish slumber.

"Sure thing, Master."

\---

Maul drifted in and out for a bit. Ezra kept an eye on him, reading and occasionally replacing his cold cloth and sending tendrils of calm when Maul's night terrors made him cry out.

Ezra was on the fourth chapter of his holonovel when a sound from the bed caught his attention. He turned from the datapad to see Maul squinting up at him suspiciously, eyes glassy with sickness.

"Who are you?" He questioned, voice raspy with illness and sleep.

"I'm Ezra. Your Apprentice."

"Don't lie to me. My Apprentice is a little boy, no higher than my elbow. You are not him. Where is he? Who are you?"

"I'm... I'm no one. Your Apprentice will be back soon, don't worry." Ezra hid the sting at Maul's lack of recognition, just as he did the last three times his Master had woken up not knowing him.

"When will he be back?"

"Shouldn't be too long now."

"I can feel his presence."

"That means he's close."

"I will stay awake until he returns. He has a way of... attracting trouble." Maul yawned, his eyes already beginning to flutter closed. "Little loth rat. Such a bother. I don't know why I try."

"Because you love him and would do absolutely anything for him because he's your favorite person in the entire galaxy?" Ezra jested, poking lightly at Maul's warm cheek. Maul looked as though he might growl if he had the energy.

"That's none of your business."

"Got to sleep, old man. You'll feel better in the morning."

His only response was a soft snore.


	6. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken arms and demanding Apprentices

"Stop squirming, Apprentice. You will ruin the bandages."

"It hurts." Ezra said, trying to keep still on the cold table.

"You must be able to withstand pain. Perhaps if you didn't wander off and run into stormtroopers, I wouldn't have to tend your injuries. I got blood on my robes thanks to you."

"You didn't have to kill them." Ezra sniffled.

"They threatened you. One of them broke your arm, if you recall, which is why we're here now."

"They were mean but they were still people."

"People who happily menaced and manhandled a child." He finished wrapping the thin arm, gingerly placing it in the homemade sling. "There. You will heal." Maul patted Ezra's shoulder, wiping a tear away without thinking about it. Ezra smiled wanly at him.

"Now are you all set? Will you stop crying so we can train?"

"I want blue milk."

"I'll get you some."

"And my blanket."

"You mean _my_ blanket."

"And a hug."

"No."

"I demand a hug." Ezra said in a chillingly accurate impression of Maul.

"I'm glad you're learning to demand what you want. Unfortunately you will not win this one."

"Hug."

"No."

"Yes. Now." Ezra opened his uninjured arm imperiously, looking at Maul expectantly.

"I will not hug you. We have training to do."

"I'll sneak into your room and hug you while you're asleep." Ezra threatened, letting his arm fall to his lap.

"Then I will be asleep and unable to return your embrace." Maul replied triumphantly.

"If I wake you up, you'll be sleepy enough to throw an arm around me and that's just as good."

"I will not!" Maul snapped.

"You've done it before."

"No, I haven't."

"Have too."

"Have not!"

"Have too."

"Have-" Maul seemed to realize the childish game he'd been sucked into. He glared at the boy, baring his teeth at his calm smile.

"I dislike you."

"Nuh uh."

"I ought to hand you over to the Jedi, let you be his problem for a while."

"You'd miss me."

"I doubt that."

"I will get a hug, one way or another." Ezra stated like it was a fact of life. Maul rolled his eyes, lifting Ezra off the table to set him on the ground.

"If I consent to hug you, I want something in return. You will give me my blanket back." Ezra pouted but his desire for the hug seemed greater than his attachment to Maul's best blanket.

"Fine. Now _hug_." He demanded impatiently, reaching for him. Maul hesitated only a moment before he opened his arms. Ezra latched onto his Master happily, his little arm barely able to reach his back. Maul let out a long suffering sigh, reaching down to wrap his arms around his Apprentice.

"Yay." Ezra said simply, pressing his face into Maul's stomach. Maul squeezed, careful of Ezra's hurt arm. He was loathe to admit it, but it felt... nice. The boy was tiny and warm and the love and satisfaction pouring from him washed over Maul like sunshine emerging from behind a cloud. There was a rare moment of absolute peace where Maul could swear he was almost happy.

"I'm not giving your blanket back." Ezra murmured, voice muffled by Maul's shirt, shattering Maul's contentment.

"What? You promised!" Maul was outraged, yanking his arms away from Ezra.

"You said a Sith never keeps promises unless it suits them. I'm only doing what you taught me." Ezra grinned up at him, blue eyes shining with mischief. Maul was too annoyed at being the object of Ezra's lying to be proud that he was learning.

"You little-!" Ezra leapt away, giggling at the offended look on Maul's face.

"I told you never to lie to me!" He growled.

Ezra only stuck his tongue out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know it's not the best or most ic chapter but I'm tired.


	7. Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a momentous day, and the Force is getting antsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to OverconfidentFanficWriter who's wonderful comment inspired me to write this chapter at twelve am.

_It's time for him to go_. The Force whispered. _It's time for him to go to Caleb._

"No!" Maul shouted into the starry void, "No, I won't let him!"

_Caleb would have found him today. Caleb was supposed to find him today._

"Well I found him first!" Maul snarled, voice echoing through the sky. "He would have spent years barely scraping by on the streets of Lothal if I hadn't. _I_ saved him, I gave him a home. A future!"

_You are keeping him from his destiny. You tore him from his path and now fight fruitlessly to keep him at your side. You are not meant to be his Master. You are meant to be his enemy._

"No!"

_He is supposed to hate you._

"Never!"

_He was supposed to destroy you, not join you. Your fight is pointless. He will come to call Caleb Master in time, despite all your efforts._

"I am the only Master worthy of him! _I'm_ the only one who can call him Apprentice!"

_Caleb will call him Padawan._

"He will do no such thing. I am the best Master for him, _not_ Caleb Dume."

 _He belongs with the Jedi. He does not need the best Master. He needs Caleb._ The Force sounded almost mocking, like it was sharing an inside joke that only it knew. Maul's anger swelled, and he activated his lightsaber, red blade screaming for an enemy to fight, to unleash his fury on.

"He's _mine_! _My_ Apprentice, _my_ charge, _my_ responsibility!"

 _He was never yours. He was always meant to be Caleb's. To be a Jedi._ The voice seemed to be getting fainter, farther away.

"I won't allow it!"

_You cannot stop it._

Maul woke with a cry of rage, leaping to his feet with his lightsaber in hand. He looked frantically around, taking a moment to realize that he wasn't in a temple, wasn't under a cold, starry sky screaming at a distant voice. He was in his room, back aching from holding a meditative position for so long and stomach growling from lack of lunch.

He quickly reached out for Ezra, cursing himself for needing reassurance that he was still there, that the Jedi hadn't snatched him while Maul was meditating. Ezra reached back from somewhere in the vents, confusion and concern woven through his end of the thread. Maul sent an assurance that he was fine and withdrew, satisfied that Ezra was within reach if needed. Ezra's smile thrummed in the Bond as he returned to whatever task he'd occupied himself with. Maul felt a surge of affection laced with possessiveness overtake him, and the words of the Force returned to him.

Caleb Dume. The man who thought he could steal his Apprentice. The man who thought he was _worthy_ of his Apprentice.

Maul activated a training droid, setting it to it's highest difficulty. He raised his lightsaber as it started up, letting thoughts of the Jedi and the Force fuel his rage. His purpose.

The Jedi would not have his Apprentice. Nor would the twi'lek pilot, their meddling crew, the Empire, the Force itself, _none_ of them would have Ezra. Maul defied them, broadcasting the thought to the universe.

Ezra belonged to him. The Force was simply going to have to accept that.


	8. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul disapproves of Ezra's extracurricular activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ezra's seventeen and Maul has Had It.

Maul yanked the door open, his expression utterly unimpressed when the blond boy tore himself away from his Apprentice, hastily fixing his moisture farming tunic.

"We uh-" He stammered, face red and little marks of Ezra's favor littering his throat. Ezra didn't seem ashamed at all, casually adjusting his collar and glaring at Maul.

"Come on." He complained. "We're a little busy at the moment."

"Out." Maul ordered the boy. Ezra frowned as Luke gave him a chastened look, and yet the sand dweller had the nerve to look up at Maul with a hint of defiance.

"I-I don't think-"

" _Out_."

"I'll see you later, Luke." Ezra conceded, shooting a grin at the boy. Luke smiled a little, disgustingly starry eyed, before Maul's glare chased it away.

"No you won't." Maul glowered at the farm boy. "Don't come back."

"Bye, Dev. Good luck." Luke said quickly before scurrying out the door. Maul turned back to his Apprentice, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"Again?" He didn't bother hiding the annoyance.

"We aren't on Tatooine much longer. Why can't you let me have fun?" Ezra crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. His own annoyance rivaled his Masters.

"I don't like your idea of fun." Maul responded snippily.

"And I don't like your attitude. And anyway, my fun doesn't affect you."

"You can't claim that until you stop bringing your toys onto my ship."

"They aren't toys, they're just people. And you're the one who said not to meet people in places I don't know."

"But not _my ship_. Your little make out sessions must take place elsewhere, even though I've made my disapproval of your activities _quite_ clear."

"I don't always bring them to the ship."

"If you're talking about the Alderaanian princess, whom you should not have even spoken to, she doesn't count." Maul sniffed.

"Hey, it was one kiss, on the cheek, and she made me work for it" Ezra smiled, remembering brown eyes and a forceful personality. Maul rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past her to try and steal you away to her planet. You'd make a poor prince, I'm sure."

"I don't think you know a thing about Leia."

"Oh, and you do?"

"More than you." Ezra shot. "And at least I don't spend my time locked alone in my room."

"I am meditating and practicing my techniques while you are off wasting time with strangers. What will you do if someone decides that 'no' isn't an answer?"

"I can defend myself, Master. You did teach me that much. And I am training. I'm practicing connecting with living things."

"I'm sure." Maul said drily. "Just keep your hormones in check, Apprentice. I won't have you endangering missions to go chasing montrals."

"Name one time I endangered a mission that way."

"That togruta boy on Gorse who distracted you from the objective." Maul responded instantly.

"He came on to me. I just didn't mind."

"The twi'lek girl whose mother tried to kill me."

"She was awesome."

"That human boy you allowed to distract you from your undercover mission in the Lothal academy."

"Zare was really good looking and he had this drive and this initiative that was incredibly attractive." Ezra defended.

"Is there anyone you _don't_ find incredibly attractive?" Maul sniped, just about done with Ezra's behavior.

"Jai Kell. Garazeb Orrelios. That one wookie that kicked your ass that one time."

"Desert farm boys didn't strike me as your type." Maul deflected smoothly.

"Luke is really cute and yeah he's kinda naive but there's something about him that I can't really place. He feels almost like Leia."

"I do not need to know these things." Maul deadpanned.

"Fine. But I'm telling you, Luke is something else."

"Oh, I'm sure he is. Is that why you were concealing his presence from me?"

"I was kinda hoping I could keep kissing him without you interrupting but then you blew that idea to bits." Ezra snarked. Maul resisted the urge to smack his head.

"Look, I know you love to unleash your emotions, but do you ever think that perhaps you unleash them a little too much?"

"What and you were a perfect untouchable loner at seventeen?" Ezra scoffed.

"Yes, because I was taught restraint and not to fall prey to the first pretty face I see."

"So this is all on you, huh?" Ezra smirked, insufferably smug. Maul groaned.

"You're worse than Kenobi." Maul muttered. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Is that a compliment?"

"No."

"I'm gonna go find Luke."

"You're going to go to your room and meditate."

"Come on, I'm seventeen! You can't send me to my room!"

"Go." He repeated firmly. Ezra groaned, but inevitably obeyed as he always did.

Maul considered seeking out the farm boy to warn him against any future contact with his Apprentice. But in the end, he decided this 'Luke' was unimportant.


	9. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra meets a friendly cadet when he's separated from his Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Sabine!

"Little boy? Are you lost?" Came a voice behind him. Ezra turned to see a human girl looking concernedly at him, pretty and near his age and her hair was _pink_. Ezra trusted her immediately.

"Yeah, I'm lost." He admitted. "There was a mooka and I tried to catch it." She chuckled at that.

"What's your name?" She asked, a friendly lilt to her voice.

"My name is Ezra Bridger and I'm nine years old." He gave his standard introduction. "I like your hair."

"Hi, Ezra. I'm Sabine Wren." She moved to stand closer to him, smiling down at him. "What are you doing all the way out here all by yourself?"

"I'm looking for my Master. He got lost while I was chasing the mooka."

"Master? Are you a slave?" She asked, suddenly outraged.

"No! No no no he's my teacher. He's my Master and I'm his Apprentice." He assured quickly. Her anger faded somewhat at his sincerity.

"That's a strange way of putting it. Are you sure? If you're being held against your will, I can-"

"I'm positive." Ezra nodded. "My Master is grumpy and kills people sometimes but he would never ever hurt me."

"How do you know?" She sounded skeptical.

"Because I know him."

"Okay... If you say so." She conceded. Ezra seemed satisfied that she didn't think his Master was evil.

"What are you doing out here?" Ezra asked curiously. "You're by yourself too."

She seemed to think for a moment, then leaned in, like she was sharing a big secret.

"I have a secret place near here. I go there when I want to paint. But I can't tell you where it is, it's a secret."

"Ooh cool! You're a painter?" His eyes shone up at her with admiration.

"Yes I am." She preened a little, glad to have someone appreciate her hobby.

"Is that your job? Do you paint all the time?"

"I wish but I can't. I'm gonna be a cadet at the Imperial academy in a few weeks." She explained. Ezra took a step back, eyes widening.

"What!? But you're too nice and pretty and colorful to be an Imperial!" He cried.

"The Empire's not... all bad." Sabine said weakly. She didn't like how this little boy seemed to amplify all her doubts.

"You don't believe that." Ezra said, seeming to look right into her soul.

"I-"

"They won't let you keep your hair pretty. And they're mean and they took my parents away. And they don't like painters."

"Okay, kid, that's enough." She said uneasily. "Let's go find your teacher."

Ezra wordlessly reached for her hand.

\---

Maul was definitely not panicking when they found him. He definitely didn't run over to them and he definitely didn't yank his Apprentice away from the unfamiliar girl.

"Where did you go?" He demanded. "I told you to stay close, you stupid boy! You could have been harmed! You could have been captured!"

"I'm sorry." Ezra said remorsefully. "But I was fine. I made a new friend, her name is Sabine. She likes to paint and she's really cool." He gestured excitedly at the girl.

"Another one of your 'friends'?" Maul asked drily, sizing the girl up suspiciously, hands not leaving Ezra's shoulders.

"Uh huh. She helped me find you." He turned to look at her. "Thank you, Sabine." He tried to go give her a hug but Maul's iron grip kept him in place.

"No problem, vod." She said with a smile. Maul's eyes narrowed, knowing exactly what she had just called his Apprentice.

"What does vod mean?" Ezra questioned before he could say anything.

"It means you're my brother now. And you always have a place at my side." She nodded as if the matter was settled and Maul was not internally screaming. Ezra gazed up at her with awe, a smile breaking out on his face.

"I've never had a sister before!" He was practically bouncing. The girl smiled fondly at him, but wisely kept her distance.

"Well it was really nice meeting you, Ezra." She finally said. "I hope we'll see each other again."

"We will. I'm sure of it. Bye bye." He waved at her as Maul pulled him away. Sabine watched their retreating backs with a smile before heading back the way she came.

"I want to be her when I grow up." Ezra said as they walked.

"Did you mean you want to be like her?" Maul's grip on his wrist was light but firm.

"No, I wanna be her. She's cool and strong and has cool hair and she's an artist."

"You can't be another person, Apprentice."

"But I wanna _be_ her."

"You can't."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because she's already her." Ezra was quiet for a moment.

"Can I dye my hair?"

"Maybe when you're older."

"I want pink hair like her."

"No."

"Pretty please? I'll be your best friend."

"Oh be quiet."


	10. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra sneaks out to see Hera.

"Hera!" A ball of yellow hurled into her, knocking her datapad to the ground.

"What in the-" Choppers shrieks interrupted her as he careened around the corner, electroprods at the ready.

"It's crazy, help me!" She looked down into wide blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he hid behind her legs.

"I snuck out because I wanted to play with you." Ezra yelped as Chopper made to attack again. "But this crazy droid just attacked me!" Hera picked Ezra up without thinking, keeping him out of Chopper's reach. The cranky droid whomped angrily, waving his arms and whirring warningly before leaving in a huff.

Ezra clung to Hera's neck and stuck his tongue out at the retreating droid. Hera was thankful Chopper didn't see it, she didn't feel like putting out a fire.

"You snuck away? From _Maul_?" She asked incredulously when Chopper was gone. Ezra looked sheepish.

"I tried asking permission but he said no. And he always says 'do whatever you desire and let no one stop you' so I did." Hera had to laugh at that.

"You're crazy."

"No, that droid is crazy, why is it here?" Ezra grumbled, "Does it attack you too?"

"No, Chopper knows better that to do that." Ezra giggled at that.

"So you wanted to play with me?" She smiled, hiding how pleased she was.

"Uh uh." He nodded. "Maul's being stuffy and boring, and I can't cheer him up like I usually can. Can you _pleeease_ come live with us?" He wheedled. "Maul isn't pretty and fun like you."

"You're so sweet." She grinned, ruffling his hair. "But I have my own little family here. A family you're more than welcome to join."

"Can Maul come too?" He peeked up at her.

"I'd... have to talk to Kanan about that. Maybe if he promises to behave."

"I can make him behave." Ezra said, his cheerful tone belying the menace in his words. "What are you reading?"

\---

Ten minutes later found Hera poring over her datapad while Chopper whomped angrily, drifting around the room and waving his arms in outrage, trying to get the laughing child off his dome.

"I changed my mind." Ezra giggled. "I like Chopper."

"He hasn't killed you yet so that means he must like you too." She grinned, silently daring Chopper to say anything.

 _Whomp wa_! He retorted angrily. He spun his dome in an attempt to throw the child off but Ezra just clung tighter and squealed with joy.

"Easy, Chop. Kanan likes that-"

A sudden jab of cold sent her datapad tumbling to the ground. Ezra also froze up, slipping from Choppers head.

"Uh oh." He said simply.

"Uh oh?" Hera asked, reaching for her blaster.

 _Whomp wo_? Chopper fearfully mimicked Hera's tone.

"Maul's really mad."

Mad was an understatement. The cargo bay door flew from its hinges, slamming into the wall with a loud crash. Maul was a terrifying sight when he stepped into the hold, burning eyes finding Ezra without effort.

"I suspected I'd find you here." His voice was ice. Ezra's excitement and zeal had vanished. He looked afraid. Chopper surprised Hera by taking up position in front of Ezra, brandishing his electroprods threateningly at the furious intruder. Maul took one look at the droid standing between him and his Apprentice and hurled it into the wall without a second glance.

"Master, stop!" Ezra cried with a quavering voice.

"How _dare_ you?" Maul's eyes burned with cold fury. "Did you think I would not know where you had gone? Did you think you could slip away from me?"

Maul was beyond enraged, his voice a veil of fire, body language screaming of fury and hurt and was that _betrayal_ in his eyes?

" _Two years_ I've spent keeping you from that Jedi's grasping hands, and you seek to join him? To spit in the face of everything I have done for you!?"

"I didn't run off to join the Jedi!" Ezra sounded outraged. "I ran off to play with Hera!"

"You tried to _abandon_ me!"

"You think I'd abandon you that easily? What is with you? Why are you so convinced that I like Kanan better than you?" Ezra's fear seemed to abate somewhat, making way for annoyance.

"We are leaving, Apprentice." Maul said, his voice suddenly cold.

"I don't wanna!"

"I am not in the mood for this." Maul snapped, yanking Ezra to his side with the Force and grabbing his wrist, ignoring his yelp. Hera made to step forward but Maul fixed her with a dangerous glare. "I will not hesitate to slaughter the Jedi and your entire crew, no matter how it would break my Apprentice's heart. I spare you only because I cannot be bothered right now. Now we. Are. _Leaving_."

"Hera says we can live with her if you behave." Ezra informed him, not trying to break out of Maul's grip.

"Ezra-"

"No!" Maul seemed unusually upset at that. "No, you will not live with them. Ever. We are leaving. Now."

"Say sorry to me first." Ezra flicked Maul's arm.

"Do not test me right now, Ezra." Maul growled warningly.

"And apologize to Chopper for throwing him."

"You-"

"And to Hera for breaking her stuff."

"You will be silent if you know what's good for you."

"Maul, if you hurt that boy-" Hera started threateningly. Maul snarled at her.

"I will not hurt him, why do you rebels believe I would hurt him? Do you believe everything your Jedi tells you?"

"Kanan doesn't-"

"I had fun with you today, Hera." Ezra interrupted. "Can we play again soon?"

"No-"

"Of course, Ezra." Hera said cautiously. "I-We're happy to have you any time."

"Then it's settled. Right, Maul?" Ezra said commandingly. Hera had to hide a smile at how like Kanan he sounded. Maul hesitated, pride warring with anger. Knowing Ezra would do what he wanted and any attempt to hinder him would lead only to headaches and property damage.

"I hate you." He finally said, a strange hint of honesty in his voice.

"I know." Ezra chirped. "Bye, Hera." He waved at her, tugging his Master towards the exit. She was surprised to see Maul obey, following the boy without even a glance at her, like she wasn't worth his attention.

"Bye..." She doubted they heard her, they were already out the door. Chopper wheeled up to her, finally appearing now that the danger was gone.

"Oh, so now you show up." She glared.

 _Whomp whomp_? Chopper defended, gesturing questioningly at the exit.

Hera had enough time to see Maul's hand loosen on Ezra's wrist, bruising grip becoming a gentle grasp. Ezra's tiny hand twisted to rest comfortingly on Maul's wrist, and Hera remembered the agonized look in the zabrak's eyes when he thought Ezra had left him.

The door closed, and Hera was left alone with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the wait, writers block is a bitch.


	11. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul faces fear

  
"You're leading him down a dark path." The Jedi blocked Maul's swing. "You'll be his destruction."

"I'm leading him to glory. To freedom!" Maul retaliated. His blade clashed with Jarrus' again, red and blue sparks illuminating their faces.

"That boy deserves better than you." Jarrus hissed, pressing against Maul's blade.

"And no one deserves that boy more than me." Maul shot back.

"I could just take him." The Jedi suggested, as if the very notion wasn't blasphemy. "Take him and run. He'd have a crew, a fami-" He was cut off by Maul's cry of rage, barely dodging as the Sith swung at him. Maul didn't even bother with the Force, casting his weapon aside in favor of wrapping his hands around the Jedi's throat, silencing his maddening words. Jarrus struggled and gasped for air but try as he may, he was no match for Maul's pure physical strength.

"Let me make one thing very clear, Jedi." Maul snarled, pressing harder on the man's throat. "That boy is _mine_. He's my Apprentice, my responsibility. I saved him from a life on the streets, where _you_ would have let him starve. I showed him how powerful he could be. I taught him that he didn't have to be helpless. I took a very large risk in training him. If it fails, I will never get this time back. So after all I have invested in this child, understand why I can't allow _anyone_ to take him from me."

"Careful, Sith." The insufferable Jedi gasped, clawing at his hands. "You almost sound like you're attached."

"Don't be stupid." He squeezed tighter, snarling when Jarrus managed to repel him. Jarrus struck out with the Force, slamming Maul painfully against the wall. Maul let out a grunt as his head made contact with a sickening thump, sliding to the floor, disoriented and blinking. The Jedi appeared before him, blue blade humming and making flashing spots appear in his vision.

"I won't hesitate to end you if it saves the bo-" Jarrus' threat was cut short when a yellow blur launched itself at him, seeming to come out of nowhere. The surprise attack shocked the Jedi enough that he took a few steps back.

"Get away from my Master!" Ezra was crying, his too small hands beating at Kanan's stomach as he tried to protect Maul. Sickening fear filled Maul when he saw the Jedi lay eyes on his Apprentice.

"Ezra? Ezra Bridger?" He asked quizzically. Maul clenched his fists, trying to drag himself off the floor. How did the Jedi know Ezra's name? Jarrus kneeled down, placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder, and Maul shuddered when Ezra didn't shrug it off. The sight of the Jedi's hands on his Apprentice drove Maul mad with rage and fear, so much he was certain Ezra could feel it. But his body wouldn't obey him. He couldn't get up.

"Don' touch him..." Maul managed to slur. The Jedi ignored him, all his attention focusing on the one thing Maul was desperate to keep from him.

"I only attack him when he attacks me." Jarrus said gently, likely trying to lure the boy in with soft words and pretty lies. "I won't try to convince you Maul's a bad man-"

"He's not!"

"-but he's not training you in the right things. Has he taught you to heal? To comfort? Has he taught you any of the Light techniques?"

"...H-He says the Light is bad."

"No side of the Force is truly good or bad." There was a smile on the Jedi's face and Maul tried desperately to blink the spots out of his vision.

"Why do you have to be pretty and nice." Ezra sniffled, his tears drying somewhat in the presence of the Jedi's calming aura. "Why can't you be mean and ugly? That would make everything easier." The Jedi's lips quirked and Maul felt a black hole open in the pit of his stomach. No, no no no this wasn't supposed to happen. This was what he was trying to avoid. He had to keep Ezra _away_ from the Jedi, from the Light. The Force couldn't win. He couldn't allow it. He tried again to get up but his knees gave out, even the Force was fuzzy from his likely concussion.

"I'm pretty and nice because Hera likes me to be, Ezra." Jarrus joked, coaxing a small giggle from Ezra. Maul pounded his fist into the cold floor. His Apprentice didn't notice.

"How do you know my name?" his naive Apprentice questioned, unaware of Maul's fierce struggle. Unaware of the Force's satisfaction roaring around them like a Lothal tornado.

"Hera told me. She likes you, kid."

"I like Hera too." Ezra said, leaning toward the Jedi like he was drawn to him. Maul wanted to howl.

"She'd really like to have you around full time. And I'm more than willing to teach you." Jarrus hinted hopefully.

"Maybe someday." Maul nearly let out an undignified sound at that. "But right now Maul needs me." The Jedi looked disappointed, but he squeezed Ezra shoulder lightly before letting go.

"I won't force you. But know that the offer always stands, and you'll always have a place on our ship."

"Thank you." Ezra said, _finally_ stepping away from the Jedi. "I gotta make sure my Master is okay. Bye bye."

"Bye, kid. See you around." And with that, the Jedi was gone. Ezra turned and darted to Maul's side, helping him sit up. He yelped when Maul locked his arm around Ezra with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, pulling the boy close as though Jarrus would come back to snatch him away any second.

"Never."

"Wha-"

" _Never_. You are never to accept that offer. You will not become his _pet_. I would cut you down myself before I saw you fall into his hands."

"...You're weird. Come on, get up, you're too heavy for me to carry." He tugged on Maul's arm, urging him to get off the floor. Maul did his best to comply, groaning at the throbbing in his head.

He didn't see the apprehension that flashed across Ezra's face at his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some angry Maul


	12. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghosts of the last shed some light on the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ot took so long but this chapter is longer than the others. I may start winding this to a close eventually because I have some ideas about how I want to end this. Thank you for your continued validation.

"Your Master has been lying to you." Ezra whirled around, lightsaber raised to face the unexpected voice. The owner of the voice, a woman in old Jedi robes, gazed calmly at him, brown eyes completely at ease despite the red blade illuminating her features.

"My Master lies about a lot of things." Ezra said suspiciously, sizing the woman up, trying to discern whether or not she was a threat. "You'll have to be more specific. What are you even doing here? I thought the location of this cave was secret?"

"My name is Depa. Depa Billaba." The name meant nothing to Ezra, yet the woman smiled as if she thought it should. Her gentle gaze was making him uncomfortable.

"What did you mean when you said my Master is lying to me?" The woman, Depa, was quiet for a moment.

"I have a Padawan that I love very much. And right now he's missing an essential part of him." An image flashed in Ezra's mind. Brown hair, a crooked grin, teal eyes...

"Kanan? Kanan Jarrus?" he asked. She nodded. "I didn't know his Master was still alive."

"I'm not."

"What... oh. Is this one of those weird Force tricks Maul warned me about?"

"I am no trick, Ezra. Nor are my words."

"Well... I guess I'll trust you. What's Kanan missing anyway? He's always been nothing but nice to me, I'm sure I could try to find it for him."

"It's you."

"Me?" Ezra stepped back. "What do you mean me?"

"Can you not feel it in the Force? You were not meant to be discovered so early. You are meant to be the Padawan of Kanan Jarrus."

"No. No, I'm meant to be Maul's student. He said so. He lies a lot but not to me. Never to me." Ezra tried to ignore the burning seed of doubt that burrowed into his heart.

"Maul is selfish. He is selfish, possessive, and greedy. He hoards you jealously, like a krayt dragon with it's treasure. Yet he also fears you. He fears your affect on him, he fears your power, your Light. But most of all, he fears your absence."

"You're nuts." Ezra said bluntly. "Maul's a lot of things but afraid of me isn't one of them."

"You underestimate your hold on him. He would say and do anything to keep you at his side." Ezra shook his head, unable to fathom a world where Kanan Jarrus was his Master.

But was it really so far-fetched an idea? Ezra tried to push back the images, so crystal clear they couldn't possibly be his imagination. A blue blade instead of red, a slender green hand passing him a cup of cocoa, blue eyes gazing warmly down at him with affection and pride, a furry purple arm wrapped tightly around him, keeping him safe and close while Kanan Jarrus fought to keep his _Padawan_ at his side-

"Enough!" Ezra shouted, and the images stopped. Depa gently took his chin, guiding him to meet her serious eyes.

"You are meant for mine. You're meant for greater than Maul. Go to Kanan. Go to your true Master." Her form was flickering, fading like a broken holocall. She smiled at him, stroking his hair with a suddenly insubstantial hand. She whispered something else, but her voice had faded to nothingness.

"Wait!" Ezra called, but Depa had vanished, leaving more questions than answers and a burning need to talk to Kanan about blasted Jedi and their riddles and half-truths. With nothing more happening, Ezra ventured further into the tunnels.

It was some time before he realized he'd seen that particular crystal formation before. He stood before it, puzzling out how he could be walking in circles when he hadn't made a single turn in the last half hour.

"Are you lost, little one?" came a fatherly voice behind him. Ezra started, turning quickly but not reaching for his weapon just yet. There was a man standing before him. An older man with long, gray streaked hair, in robes similar in fashion to Depa's. Another Jedi then.

"Who are you? Are you a ghost too? Like Depa?"

"I am called Qui Gon Jinn." Qui Gon's blue eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. Ezra felt himself relaxing a little.

"I don't know that name but it's nice to meet you." Qui Gon smiled at him, seeming pleasantly surprised.

"So polite for a Sith Apprentice."

"Yeah well I'm the honey and Maul's the vinegar, I guess." Ezra felt a pang of pride when Qui Gon laughed.

"It is good. The Apprentice will always surpass the Master. It is the way of things. And your methods already far surpass those of your Master."

"I like what you're saying, but how do you know so much about Apprentices? Do you have one? Wait, you guys call them Padawans right?" Qui Gon's expression remained the same, only the tightening around his lips gave away any discontent.

"My Padawan is alive, but suffering. I am unable to help him." The man looked so sad for a moment. Ezra felt an irrational desire to reach out and comfort him somehow.

"What was he like?"

"He was bright and good. The best Padawan anyone could have asked for." His eyes seemed brighter when he talked about his Padawan. Ezra could almost see the mischievous blue eyes and hair like the leaves of autumn. He could almost hear the softly accented voice fretting over him, cracking a joke about short negotiations and-

"You sound sad," Ezra pointed out, blinking away the sudden tears from an aching nostalgia that wasn't his own. "He's alive, right? What's the problem? Why is he suffering?"

"My Obi-Wan deserves only happiness. But he has led a life I would not wish on anyone." Ezra's eyes widened in recognition at the name.

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan Kenobi? I know that name, my Master told me about him." Qui Gon's eyes darkened at the mention of Maul.

"Darth Maul's interest in my Padawan is a point of concern and stress for me."

"Is it because he tried to kill Kenobi? Like, a lot?" Ezra wondered if maybe he should be nicer to the man who obviously hated his Master, but Qui Gon knelt down, piercing blue eyes meeting Ezra's dead on.

"Darth Maul killed me in front of Obi-Wan." The air felt colder in the wake of that sentence.

"What? But..." Ezra's defense of Maul trailed off when he was unable to think of a reason Maul wouldn't do that. Qui Gon watched his internal conflict with a cool expression.

"My Obi-Wan removed his legs in revenge. Or self defense. I don't believe even Obi-Wan knows which." Ezra almost smiled at that.

"Is that how Maul lost them?" he asked.

"Did you never ask how your Master lost his legs?" Qui Gon asked quizzically.

"I didn't even learn he has prosthetics until that one time with the giant magnet." Ezra admitted, "He said it was Kenobi. He didn't mention he was a kid when it happened." Qui Gon smiled, eyes dancing with amusement. Ezra couldn't help but smile back, suddenly envious of Kenobi.

"What's Kenobi like?" he asked, "My Master talks about him a lot, all hateful things. But I get a little jealous."

"My Obi-Wan." Jinn's eyes gazed wistfully at a point past Ezra's head, "Such a sad boy, and lonely too. A life of constant heartbreak has driven him to isolation. He used to smile so easily. It would light up the darkest dungeon."

"Where is he?" Ezra could almost feel the love pouring off the man. Love and grief making an aura of helplessness that surrounded him, made Ezra want to help. "If he needs a friend, I could give it a shot. Until he can find his way back to you."

Qui Gon smiled kindly, placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Thank you, little one. But I'm afraid he must endure this a little while longer."

"But why?" Ezra let some if his frustration seep into the question. "If he's hurting, shouldn't someone be there for him? Even just another presence can help even a little. Wouldn't you give anything to be able to help him?"

"Maul's actions prevented me from being there for him." Qui Gon stood up, removing his hand from Ezra's shoulder. "I would have seen him safe and happy. Protected. I would have... but I have delayed you too long." He seemed to shake himself from his thoughts, prying himself from the topic of his beloved Padawan. Not for the first time, Ezra felt a spike of anger at Maul. Qui Gon seemed caring and good and taken far too soon. Cursed to an afterlife of helplessly watching his student suffer because of Maul's actions.

Surely Kenobi couldn't be as bad as Maul claimed, if this kind and wise man loved him so much even in death?

"Take every word from Maul with a grain of salt." Qui Gon said, flickering briefly much as Depa had. "But care for him all the same. You're his anchor, and he will soon lose you. I cannot say I'm not looking forward to seeing him taste what it's like." Ezra didn't have time to be disturbed by the man's words. Without warning, he was alone again, lit only by the luminous crystals that seemed intent on making shadows jump ominously in the newfound solitude.

"Qui Gon?" he called. But the man had vanished, just as Depa had. Shaking his head, he stepped back into the dimly lit tunnels. Ezra spent the next half hour in suspicious anticipation while he wandered past familiar formation after familiar formation. He guessed that he'd find the exit soon, unless the Force had another ghost waiting to scare him out of his-

"Wits?" came a voice directly at his ear. Ezra jumped, fist instinctively swinging at the newcomer. Fortunately his hand passed right through the head of the woman whose simple beauty reminded Ezra painfully of his own mother.

"Don't do that! If you were alive I could have hurt you! I thought Jedi looked down on intentionally scaring people?"

"I'm no Jedi." The woman smiled kindly down at him. Ezra blinked owlishly up at her.

"How are you here if you're not a Jedi? I thought only Force users could be Force ghosts? And no offense but something tells me you're not one."

"I believe the popular saying is 'the Force works in mysterious ways'." Her eyes twinkled enigmatically. Ezra was starting to think he liked this woman.

"So I'm guessing you already know my name because the other guys did. But what's yours?" he asked.

"My name is Shmi." She held out her hand, Ezra shook it, grateful to find it solid.

"So if you're not a Jedi, why did the Force bring you here?"

"My son was a Jedi once."

"I'm so sorry." Ezra deadpanned. Shmi seemed amused at that, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. Ezra suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"So uh, what was his name?" he asked.

"I knew him as my darling boy. My little miracle. But you know him as something else entirely."

"I do? Who?"

"Darth Vader." She watched as Ezra choked, taking a step back from her.

"Vader? _Darth_ Vader? You're Darth Vader's mom? No offense, lady, but you seem a little too... well, nice." The woman laughed, the expression lighting up her face like a holiday morning.

"He thought so too. He was good when I knew him. He still is good, deep down inside. He was a warrior of the Light years ago. When he was happy."

"Vader was a Jedi? Vader is capable of joy?"

"The greatest Jedi of them all. And the most reckless." She smiled as if remembering a particular event.

"Qui Gon Jinn might beg to differ on that point." Ezra smirked, "Do you guys ever fight about that?"

"Everyone believes their child to be the best, even if the child is not theirs by blood. Qui Gon and Depa always win because their boys didn't become Sith." The sadness was back in her voice, and Ezra felt bad for bringing it up. Shmi seemed to shake it off, eyes alighting on Ezra again.

"Even his wife thought only the best of my son. Up to the very end."

"He was married?" Ezra burst out, jaw dropping nearly to the ground. "Vader. Vader was married? Oh man, I can only imagine how that went." He made his voice low and slow in a halfway decent attempt at imitation, "'I may now, _koohh kssshh_ , kiss the bride.'"

Shmi chuckled indulgently, and an image appeared in Ezra's mind, just for a moment. A man in black with sky blue eyes and Shmi's face held the hand of a beautiful woman with long, beautiful brown hair and a smile like the sun, yellow dress blowing in an unseen breeze. Sunshine saturated the memory with contentment and a bitter joy that inexplicably made Ezra feel like crying.

"I dunno," he quickly shrugged it off, "she seems more the type to go for someone like Kanan or Hera. She doesn't strike me as one for dark and brooding murderers." Shmi frowned, and Ezra felt the bizarre urge to apologize and maybe go to his room.

"He was not always the monster he is now. He was once my wonderful baby boy. My little Ani." Ezra couldn't stifle the bark of laughter that tore from his throat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ani? His name is Ani? Darth Vader's real name is Ani? Oh man, Zeb's gonna love this." Shmi waited with only a hint of impatience as he laughed.

"Ani is my nickname for him." She explained. "I am unable to tell you his full name."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ezra recovered himself, "Do I remind you of him? Please say no."

"Yes," she said, ignoring Ezra's groan, "my son was a dark person struggling to be Light, much as you are. He was driven to darkness by my loss and the loss of his wife and children, as well as his own mental condition and the evil man that nourished the evil within him. What most fail to understand is that the Force is flexible. You don't have to stick to the rigidity of only one path. Had my boy known this, things may have turned out much differently. You yourself walk the line between Light and Dark. Your two Masters pull you in opposing directions, and if you aren't careful it may tear you asunder and you'll lose them both."

"I'm confused," Ezra blinked, "how can one be both Light and Dark?"

"It will get clearer in time. The knowledge I've given you will prepare you for what lies in wait for you."

"How mysterious." Ezra rolled his eyes, "You've been spending too much time with Jedi." Shmi chuckled, ruffling his hair in a manner so very similar to Kanan's.

"I see why my grandson likes you so much."

"Grandson? Wait, who...?"

"Goodbye, Ezra. You are a delight." Ezra felt sad when her touch vanished briefly, flickering with her arm. He smiled at her, wishing he could have known her.

"I'll give your love to Vader if I see him. That oughta make his day."

Shmi's giggle was lost in the darkness of the cave. And suddenly exit was directly in front of him. Outside he could see sunlight, trees, and Maul waiting at the entrance, tapping his foot, looking about ready to brave the cave himself to search for his wayward Apprentice. Shmi's unknown grandson forgotten for now, Ezra stepped out of the cave, pretending not to notice the swiftly masked relief when Maul caught sight of him emerging unharmed.

"What took you so long, boy?" Maul snapped, eyes raking over him, subtly checking for injury.

"Don't worry about it." Ezra waved his concern away, "I saw some cool stuff and learned a lot about the Force. Why? Were you worried?" Maul frowned at his teasing tone.

"I ought to confine you to your room and make you meditate for the next week. You took far longer than was necessary and rebuffed my every attempt to contact you."

"I didn't feel you trying to contact me."

"All the more reason for you to practice your meditation. You'll march right onto that ship and into your room or I'll not allow you to visit that Tatooine boy for the next year."

"Try it and I'll tell Kanan and his crew all about how you got your legs chopped off by a half-trained kid." Maul went very still.

"Who... Where did you hear that from?"

"It's a secret." Ezra smiled tauntingly.

"I'm serious, boy, where did you hear that from?" Maul looked simultaneously angry and nervous.

"The cave goblin."

"Ezra."

"The evil faerie who lives in my head."

"Apprentice."

"Kenobi came to me in a dream and said to tell you that you're an asshole."

"Impudent boy-!"

"So did Kenobi cut you in half instead of beheading you because he was too short to reach your neck? I mean unless you were shorter than him which I hear is very difficult."

"Alright, no more visits to Tatooine." Maul fumed.

"Kanan would let me see Luke whenever I wanted."

"Kanan is inferior."

"Kanan didn't get his butt kicked by a Padawan." Ezra said, turning to head into the ship. "I'm hungry. Let's go already."

Maul glowered at Ezra's back, turning his heated gaze to the cave entrance when his Apprentice vanished into the ship. There was nothing extraordinary about the cave's appearance. A rough hew of stone and a soft glow from the crystals within. Nothing special. So how had Ezra known about Kenobi?

Sensing he would find no more answers here, he turned away, following his Apprentice as always.


	13. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra finally gets the chance to visit Maul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm probably gonna start winding this down soon. I hope you guys like where this is going.

His Apprentice had grown since last he'd seen him. He'd grown a beard that matched his father's, and entered Maul's little cell with a gait that reminded Maul grossly of Kanan Jarrus.

"Long time no see, Master." Ezra smiled at the sight of him, and Maul ruthlessly pushed down the spark of happiness it brought up.

"So you finally deigned to visit your dear Old Master." he sneered instead. "I'm touched. Really, I am."

"Missed you too." Ezra grinned cheekily, sitting cross legged on the other side of the barrier. "I would have visited earlier if I could have. Things have been pretty nuts."

"So I hear. I understand the Emperor has been killed." Maul sneered. "And those fools out there think it's all over now."

"Most people know this isn't the end of the Empire," Ezra explained, "but it's falling fast. There's a power vacuum and they're turning on themselves like wild loth wolves in a famine. The rebellion isn't letting up on it's attacks either. In fact, we're more organized than ever."

"I sincerely hope you were a part of the Empire's start into its death spiral." Maul let a small smile grace his face with the words.

"I was helping liberate Lothal when the Emperor was killed, but I managed to fly back to Endor for the big celebration. It was a crazy party, I wish you could have been there." Maul rolled his eyes at that.

"You would want your elderly former Master at a party? Wasn't it you who always got annoyed when I would try to interfere with your social life?" he jabbed. Ezra's smile softened.

"All things considered, you were pretty good to me, even if things didn't turn out like you wanted. Kenobi was actually astounded to hear I was trained by you." Maul's head shot up, nostrils flaring. "He said I was far too kin-"

"Kenobi? You spoke to Kenobi?" Maul demanded. Ezra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sure did. Oh, so now you're all energetic? Because I mentioned Kenobi. That sure brings me back."

"When? Where? Is he still alive? What did he say to you?" Maul cursed the barrier that prevented him from shaking his Apprentice's shoulders. Ezra's eyes softened, a sad look stealing into blue depths.

"He's gone. He died to save my husband."

"Dead...? He's-wait, husband?" Maul pushed thoughts of his apparently dead nemesis aside for the time being in favor of pursuing _that_ particular comment.

"I married. Remember Luke? The farm boy from Tatooine?"

"I believe so." Maul had a vague remembrance of blond hair and his Apprentice's annoying crush. "You actually married that boy?"

"He's definitely not a boy anymore. Neither of us are." Ezra said with a hint of a smile. "And turns out he's the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala."

" _What_?"

"And Princess Leia? She's his twin sister, and now my sister-in-law. The twin suns from the holocrons, remember?" Maul was shaking his head.

"No. No, I would have sensed it." he said. Ezra shifted slightly.

"I was...shielding him from you when you met him."

"You were _what_?" Maul demanded.

"A-And apparently Kenobi was on Tatooine when we were there." Ezra quickly changed the subject. "He was watching over Luke." Maul decided to let the issue go for now. His Apprentice had never been obedient in the first place.

"Skywalker was an unstable individual if I recall, and Amidala was quick to anger." he said smoothly.

"Don't worry about me," Ezra saw right through his attempt to mask his concern, "Luke treats me wonderfully. He's sweet and caring and he's adorable when he's jealous. We're bringing back the Jedi Order together."

"You're _what_?" Maul demanded, betrayal and outrage lacing through his tone. Today was just full of surprises, it seemed. Ezra's steady gaze met his and Maul distantly wondered when his Apprentice had become so serene.

Blasted Jarrus.

"We've already found twenty seven Force sensitive younglings, and my agents are always searching. We decided to forgo the old Jedi's isolationist policy, so parents are allowed to visit and the kids are permitted frequent communication with family. We're going to be better than Yoda and the old Jedi were."

"You're betraying everything I taught you." Maul didn't bother hiding his anger.

"We're approaching it a little differently than the Jedi of old." Ezra continued as if Maul hadn't interrupted. "That whole 'no attachment' thing is out the window, as you can tell from my wedding bracelet. The younglings are taught that it's okay to be attached, it's okay to love. Han has a small following of girls who follow him around and want to be 'Jedi Smugglers'. Little Ben doesn't like them at all. That's Leia and Han's son, Ben, named after Kenobi. I guess he's technically my nephew. He's a little mean to the other kids but he loves me." Ezra smiled fondly as he talked about the younglings. Maul deflated, no longer having it in him to be disgusted when faced with the obvious happiness radiating from his former Apprentice.

"We're teaching them that the Dark side isn't inherently bad, just like the Light side isn't inherently good. Both sides can be beneficial and good, if wielded right. I'm actually incorporating a lot of the things you taught me, Master. You should be proud that your wisdom is being passed down." he teased, blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I'd be prouder if you killed me now." Maul deadpanned.

"Nah, I promised Pypey he'd meet his grandmaster someday. Did I tell you I've taken on a Padawan?"

"No," but it made sense. Ezra had always valued family. Maul knew he'd make an excellent Master. But of course he couldn't let Ezra know that.

"Just don't screw it up."

"You sound like Zeb." Ezra complained.

"Who?"

"My brother."

"You don't have a brother. I know you don't have a brother."

"My adopted brother. From the _Ghost_."

"Ah, the little Jedi family." The one who had made Maul's life hell. Ezra seemed to sense the animosity in Maul's voice and tactfully switched topics.

"I have to leave soon, but I'll visit you. As often as I can, which will be more often now that things are quieting down a little. I'll bring Luke to meet you, and Pypey." Ezra promised. "And hey, I'm technically Alderaanian royalty, even if there isn't an Alderaan anymore. I'm sure I could pull some strings and get you out of here."

"So I can become a quaint little teacher at your darling Jedi school? I don't think so."

"You're a little old to be a teacher. I was thinking more the decrepit old man who yells at people from his rocking chair and lets Han use him as a scare tactic for the kids. 'If you aren't nice to creche master Kitwarr, Maul will come and whack you with his cane.'"

"You must think you're hilarious." Maul deadpanned.

"I am." Maul snorted at the surety in his voice. Ezra got his arrogance from him, after all. "Have you heard the one about the stormtrooper and the desert planet? That one always gets a laugh out of Luke."

Maul was struck by a sudden wave of discontent. His Apprentice was no longer his. He hadn't been his for years, and Maul had just been too stubborn to notice, locked in his prison with only memories and the bond that let him know his Apprentice was out there somewhere. He had to turn away from the cheerful blue eyes and the familiar grin.

"Do what you will. I care not." It took more effort than Maul was proud of to turn away from his Apprentice. He could feel the sadness permeate him at Maul's sudden withdrawal. He felt Ezra probe their bond worriedly and slammed his shields up, unwilling to let Ezra in this time. "You should leave. I'm sure you have family to return to." Maul didn't let a shred of bitterness escape his lips. He felt more than saw the sting of his dismissal.

"I... very well, if that's what you wish. Goodbye, Master. I'll be back soon." Maul remained strong in the face of Ezra's disappointment, stoutly not faltering when he heard the door close, when the warmth of his Apprentice's presence vanished and Maul was left alone in the dark once more.

"Take care, my Apprentice." Maul said into the darkness, already missing his voice.


	14. Projection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra forgets that mental shielding is a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this chapter but here we go. Ezra and Luke are about eighteen in this one and yes, I'm sorry I keep making Luke a big part of the story. This may be the last one he makes an actual appearance in though, not sure yet.

_Warm arms slid possessively around his waist and dry lips pressed to his with an excitement that nearly bowled him over._

Maul groaned and pounded a fist into his pillow, unhappy about being stirred from his pleasant dream of murdering Kanan Jarrus.

_"I missed you." Luke murmured against his lips, pulling Ezra as close as he could. "You don't visit as often as I'd like."_

_"I visit you every chance I get." Ezra laughed._

_"I want you all the time though." Luke grinned, kissing him again._

Maul flung a pillow across the room in irritation, knowing any attempt to shield his mind from his Apprentice would fall once he fell asleep again. Force, how he regretted his arrogance in believing he'd never truly need that particular skill.

 _Luke's untrained mind was broadcasting his emotions loudly; Joy, excitement, adoration, longing, devotion, and slight dread at the knowledge that Ezra would have to leave again soon. Ezra drank it all in, reveling in Luke's smile, his brilliant presence. The knowledge that he was the cause of Luke's emotions sending a thrill down his spine_.

"Apprentice, you're projecting again." he snapped, voice loud in his empty room, "Shields, Ezra, shields!" He could sense Ezra press his face into Luke's hair to hide his annoyance from him.

_Go away, Master._

_"You're_ the one projecting." Maul complained. "If you're going to have your _alone time_ with your farm boy, I ask that you practice safe methods and have the courtesy to maintain your shields."

_Master that is **not** what we're-!_

"Your personal life is your own but I take issue with you waking me with your rampant hormones."

_Shut up already!_

_"Ezra?"_ he heard Ezra's little boyfriend ask, _"Is everything okay?" Ezra responded with a smile and a peck on the cheek, letting his love show plainly on his face and ease Luke's worry._

Ugh

"I'm going back to sleep. Keep your thoughts out of mine." Maul rolled over, his shields rising in tandem with Ezra's. Unfortunately, not quite quick enough to prevent him from feeling Luke pull Ezra back in for more kissing. Honestly, where did Ezra get it from? _He_ was never like this at eighteen.

Love was foolish, he'd told Ezra over and over again. He'd seen what it had done to Skywalker. To Kenobi. To the countless hostages he'd taken over the years. Even Jarrus simpered sickeningly over his twi'lek.

The most likely explanation for the behavior was that Ezra enjoyed the power he had over the boy and mistook it for genuine love. He probably watched how the boy always came running with just a crook of his finger and reveled in the control he had. It's what Maul would do.

That must be it. That must be, because if it was actual affection, there were going to be problems. He had not kept his Apprentice out of Kanan Jarrus's grasp only to lose him to some nobody from Tatooine. Maul checked his shields again before allowing himself to grow sleepy, secure in the knowledge that Luke what's-his-face was just another one of Ezra's passing fancies.


	15. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb gets an unsettling birthday present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for brotherly bonding time. Maul is only mentioned in this but I wanted to see Ezra being affected by his time with Maul since a lot of this has been how he's altered Maul.

Zeb's admittedly boring task of watching the ship while the others were away was interrupted spectacularly when a familiar hand dropped the severed head of Agent Kallus on the table. Maul's brat said nothing as Zeb yelped and scrambled back, knocking over a chair in his haste to get away from the half-lidded, unseeing eyes of his worst enemy.

"Kit, what in the name of the Ashla!?" His voice was not as strong as he would have liked. He would never fully admit to how it came out as more of a shriek.

"Happy birthday." Ezra Bridger said simply, smiling as though he was expecting Zeb to jump for joy and give him a hug.

"T-That's Kallus! Did you kill Agent Kallus!?"

"You hate it." Ezra's face fell, brows drawing together, "Oh man, did I break some kind of rule? Did you want to kill him yourself? Kriff, Zeb I am so sorry!"

"That's not it, kit, but I-I guess I appreciate the thought." Zeb took a deep breath, calming himself, searching for a distraction from his deceased nemesis gazing emptily at him. "How did you even get in here?"

"The vents, duh. But it was boring waiting for everyone else to leave."

"How long were you... never mind. How did you know it was my birthday? Is this your idea of a present?" he gestured to the head, where dull brown eyes gazed balefully at them. Kallus was dead. His sworn enemy was _dead_. His clouded eyes seemed to bore into Zeb, asking why he hadn't struck the final blow himself. Zeb knew he'd get no sleep tonight.

"I got curious when I heard him taunting you." Ezra explained. "I looked him up, and learned what he did. Then I got angry. Then I found out where he lived and took his head for you. He won't bother you anymore. He can't hurt you with words or weapons now."

"You don't think that was a little overkill?"

"I didn't kill him because of the massacre, although that _really_ didn't help his case. I killed him because he rubbed it in your face and tried to murder you."

"A genocide doesn't spur you to murder but him being mean to me does?" Zeb asked skeptically.

"That's bad, but it's different. You're mine." Ezra stated like it was a fact of life, "You and Kanan, you're both mine."

"Wha-I-We don't belong to anyone!" Zeb sputtered.

"Yeah you do. You belong to me." Ezra said it like it was meant to reassure Zeb, not seeming to realize it was having the opposite effect. His deep blue eyes gazed steadily up at Zeb, oblivious to the lasat's discomfort.

Zeb saw Maul in those eyes. He didn't like it one bit.

"Look kit, I don't know what Maul's been teaching you and I don't want to know. But most people don't take kindly to a grisly... er, gift. At all." Zeb tried to explain it gently, half worried that the little human would get offended and break out the laser sword.

"But he was your enemy. He killed your people, and then had the nerve to taunt you about it. And then he _shot_ you." Ezra looked outraged, like he wanted to kill Kallus all over again.

"Why were you even keeping tabs on that situation?" Zeb deflected, not a hundred percent sure he really wanted to know.

"I don't like other people touching my things." Ezra replied ominously. Zeb forced down a shiver of nervousness.

"We're not... oh, forget it. Just promise me you won't go lopping off Hera's head next. She touches Kanan a lot." Ezra's laugh seemed to clear away the pallor in the room, replacing it with a relaxed air that even Kallus' sightless stare couldn't quite dispel.

"Hera's mine too. And Sabine and Chopper. And Rex. All mine." His frankly worrisome words were somewhat tempered by the jovial smile on his face. Zeb dropped a hand on Ezra's shoulder, mentally noting how the kid leaned into the touch. He sat back down, gingerly rolling the head into a nearby bag to dispose of later, rolling his eyes as Ezra made himself right at home on their couch.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." he finally said once Ezra had made himself comfortable, "Thanks for remembering my birthday kit. Just... no more body parts, alright? Next year try a card or something."

"How about a weekend vacation with Maul and I?"

"No."

"We could egg Cham Syndulla's house."

"Are you nuts?"

"An entire corpse."

"Enough, kit. Wanna play a round of dejarik? I've already smoked Rex four times. Care to see if you match up?"

"Ooh I wanna be the red one." Ezra peered excitedly at the table as Zeb started the game up, the holograms lighting up his youthful face. Zeb couldn't help but smile. He hoped the others took their time getting back.


	16. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul is faced with the prospect of losing Ezra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long and yeah the story Ezra tells is based on Hades and Persephone.

"I'm going with Kanan." Ezra said with finality, the red light of the Malachor temple surrounding them, "I'm going to see what I can learn from him."

Maul stood alone, standing across from his Apprentice in absolute horror.

"No..."

"This is right," Ezra said firmly, "This is supposed to happen. You'll always be my Master, Maul, and no one is better than you. But for now I'm gonna see what the Force has in store for me. I'll visit you all the time, though, so don't think you won't see me."

The Jedi put a hand on Ezra's shoulder. Ezra smiled a little and the contact, and the Force hummed it's pleasure around them. Maul felt something within him snap.

" _No!_ " he didn't think, lunging at the threat, the one who was taking his Apprentice away. He wouldn't give him up. Not to Jarrus, not to the Force, and certainly not to his own silly ideas of learning a path different from Maul's. He felt a feral satisfaction when his blade met flesh. He grinned when the Jedi screamed, hands instinctively coming up to his burning eyes. There was a cry, and Ezra was on Maul in a second, blade swinging with reckless fury, driving Maul away from the prone Jedi with the fury of the unexpected attack.

"Apprentice-"

"Get back!" he snarled, eyes burning with a rage that Maul had hoped to never see directed at him, so sharp a contrast from the nervous affection that had pervaded them mere moments ago. Now his Apprentice was standing _against_ him. Holding his lightsaber defensively in front of the _Jedi_ , fully prepared to fight his Master for the kneeling wretch of a man.

"Ezra, run!" the Jedi shouted, as if he had the _right_ to order his Apprentice about.

"Silence, Jedi!"

"Shut up." Ezra growled, keeping his lightsaber raised as he took a step back towards Jarrus.

"Get away from him, Apprentice. We must leave, lest this temple collapse on our heads. Leave him and let's go." Maul mentally prodded him to heed his words, to listen to him for once in his life. Ezra ignored him, kneeling next to Jarrus with a hesitant brush of his fingers over marred flesh.

"You didn't have to blind him!" the anger in his tone belied the pulse of comfort he sent towards the Jedi, so powerful that even Maul could feel it.

"It was never my intention to blind him." Maul snapped, sensing he was dangerously close to losing him. Ezra turned to him, and _oh_ his fury had always been glorious to behold but _never_ when turned on him.

"No, you were just trying to kill him!" the Jedi moaned, and Ezra's eyes flicked over to him in concern. It felt as though the temple walls were closing in on Maul.

"He can't have you! I won't allow it!" Maul could feel his emotions bleeding onto his face but he couldn't seem to push them down. Ezra's eyes were like a storm when they turned back to him, he stood up, facing his Master fully.

"You can't hoard me. The Force wants me to go with Kanan."

"No!" Maul's voice cracked, "No you mustn't listen to it!"

"He can teach me things you can't. I can learn both sides of the Force. I _want_ to go with Kanan."

"I'll kill him." Maul said darkly, "I'll kill him and then you can't leave m-then he will no longer be a threat."

"If you kill him, I will disappear. And I promise you that no matter how hard and thoroughly you search, you will _never_ see me again." Ezra's scathing ultimatum sent a jolt down Maul's spine. He felt trapped. He _hated_ the feeling.

"I won't let him corrupt you. And I won't let you vanish. We still have plans." Maul said, an edge to his words that he would have cursed himself for a decade ago.

"I may have a solution." Ezra said, calm and sure. It threw Maul for a loop.

"What solution could you possibly have for this?" Maul laughed humorlessly, feeling a little unhinged.

"There's a story on my planet, about a girl and her mother and a man. It's the one about why we have tornado season." Maul blinked, and Jarrus stopped cradling his face for a moment to cock his ear in interest.

"I'm not interested in listening to stories." Maul said, wondering what Ezra's game could possibly be, telling an old myth in a crumbling temple.

"The girl ran away with the man and they married." Ezra ignored him, "But the girl's mother, the wind goddess, couldn't accept it and tried to steal her back, and the girl wouldn't have it. There was a terrible fight, and the mother tried to kill the man but the girl protected him. The fight almost destroyed the planet before the gods stepped in, and they came to an arrangement. The girl would spend half a year with her husband, and half a year with her mother. And the half of the year that the girl is with her husband is why we have tornado season. Because the mother is throwing a fit because she can't function without her child."

"What are you getting at?" Maul asked, though he sensed he already knew the answer.

"I'll split my time, since you two can't be reasonable." Ezra said, looking vaguely annoyed that they hadn't figured it out.

"What?" both Maul and Jarrus looked (or listened in Jarrus' case) at him incredulously.

"I'll spend six standard months with you and six with Kanan. So that way everyone's happy."

"There is no way in _hell_ -" Maul started furiously.

"Then I guess I'll stick with Kanan full time until you learn to control yourself." Ezra's voice was as icy as his words, and Maul felt the chill in his bones. "You wouldn't want that, would you?" Maul recognized the determination in his eyes, the sheer force of will that had been Maul's undoing since he'd first found the boy. Maul knew what his choices were. It was either agree to Ezra's terms or lose him forever.

He had once believed he would sooner kill Ezra than let him fall into Jarrus' hands.

"Very well." he found himself saying, "Very well, but do not think this _solution_ will last. You belong to me, no matter what he would have you believe. Never forget that."

"Glad we got that settled," Ezra helped Kanan stand, not looking back at Maul as they began to make their way to Jarrus' ship. The temple shook around them, crumbling like Maul's state of mind, like Ezra's rage simmering just under the surface of their Bond.

"I'll holo you every now and then. See you in six standard months." Ezra called back, his hand gentle on Jarrus' arm. Jarrus clung to his Apprentice tightly as he led him away, clutching him as if he could make the pain of his ruined face go away. And perhaps he could.

Maul was left standing alone, a rock settling heavily in his stomach.


	17. Keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul isn't a fan of Pypey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait and the shortness of the chapter.

"He's mine now. I'm keeping him." Ezra pulled the infant ithorian closer to him, strapped securely in his seat while Maul performed dangerous maneuvers to escape the planetary authorities. Ezra didn't even seem to notice the rough ride, so absorbed was he in the babbling little creature.

"You cannot keep it," Maul growled, dodging a hail of blaster fire, "I won't have infants on my ship."

"Keeping." Ezra sang, poking the thing's stomach to watch it giggle. He hadn't put the child down since it had stopped being afraid of him. And the child didn't seem to mind at all, having developed an attachment to Ezra that nearly rivaled Maul's. Which didn't bother Maul _at all_.

Ezra crooned at it, totally ignoring Maul's irritation. Maul slammed the hyperdrive with a little more force than might have been strictly necessary. As if sensing Maul's annoyance, the child squirmed in discontent, patting Ezra's arm in upset or perhaps a silent plea to protect it from the scary red man.

"Don't fuss, kiddo. We just want to help you." Ezra cooed, rubbing the child's head. The hideous little thing made a gurgling noise and leaned into the touch, making Ezra's smile grow even wider.

"I'm gonna keep him forever." Ezra said, blissfully happy with the child cuddled close. It was almost sweet. Almost.

"You cannot." Maul put the ship on autopilot, finally sure the authorities weren't following them anymore. The baby whined when Maul came close, nuzzling close to Ezra.

"I think you scare him." Ezra stroked the ithorian's head, chuckling happily when it nuzzled against his hand.

"You must-and I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth-you must give that thing back to the Jedi," Maul scolded, "You were foolish to steal it in the first place."

"Zeb doesn't know how to hold him." Ezra defended, "And those Inquisitors were there."

"That doesn't mean you should steal the baby. I don't understand your leaps of logic sometimes. Now we are returning the little freak to the Jedi so it will be his problem and not mine."

"I don't want to give him back." Ezra pouted, pressing a tiny kiss to the child's head when it reacted slightly to Ezra's upset.

"You have no choice."

"I love him."

"His mother does as well, and very much desires his return." Maul tried. The words seemed to give Ezra pause, a sadness passing through his eyes. The ithorian brat gazed curiously up at Ezra, wondering at his change in mood.

"Oh," he said, "Mother. Okay." The baby warbled, reaching up to pat Ezra's face. Or maybe to yank on his hair like the little monster seemed to like doing.

"Alright, kiddo," Ezra smiled, his tone shifting to the one most commonly used with infants, "Since our time together is limited, we're gonna have fun. I have some games with pretty lights and I can make things fly. Let's go have fun!" He stood, the child held securely in his arms, and headed towards his room for their little playdate. The creature squealed happily as they exited, likely thrilled to have Ezra all to itself. Maul allowed himself an eye roll as he turned back to the console.

Force, he hated children.


	18. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

_Pain. I'm injured. Have to protect the children. So glad Luke is away. So relieved Luke is safe. Fighting. Giving the children a chance to escape. Stormtroopers, actual stormtroopers shooting to kill. Pypey trying to push me behind him. Have to keep him alive. Sabine is dead. Zeb's dead. My **family**. My students dying. Flashes of red. I wish Maul was here._

_The enemy. The man in black who did this. Advancing. Red lightsaber. Taking off his mask. Familiar brown eyes..._

_...Ben? Ben, Leia's Ben, dark eyes cold and unrepentant. I **told** Luke something was up with that boy. Hurling my Pypey out of his way. A red blade raised over my head. My name a hissed curse on Ben's tongue. Pypey's voice a tearing, hysterical thing screaming ' **Master**_! _' Searing pain-_

Maul doubled over, clutching his roiling stomach and gasping for air. His surroundings seemed to spin sickeningly as the Bond was ruthlessly severed, Ezra's end fluttering in useless tatters before disintegrating entirely.

"No!" he gasped, clawing at the Danthomiran soil as though he could physically grab the Bond and force it back together, " _No!_ "

Gone, _gone_ , Ezra was _gone_!

Maul _howled_. The sound echoing in the valley, the Force whirling with his agony. His rage mixed with a raw, aching grief, a chasm opening in his chest where Ezra Bridger had once resided.

_I'm Ezra. Ezra Bridger. I'm eight and a half years old. Do you have any food?_

It didn't seem possible. It _couldn't_ be possible, yet it was. Ezra, his headstrong Apprentice, was _gone_. Betrayed and murdered by the boy he'd spoken so fondly of all those years ago.

Ezra was gone.

He was alone again.

Maul felt panic swell in him, fierce and stifling. He couldn't. He _couldn't_. Not without Ezra. He was an old man whose life has already been unnaturally long. He had nothing. No power, no friends, no legacy. And now no Apprentice. Nothing to look forward to, nothing to treasure. Sad as it is, Ezra had been all he had left.

_Gone_

Maul should have been there. He should have been there from the beginning. He could have shielded Ezra. He could have slaughtered Ben, kept Ezra safe, and maybe save his students too just to keep him happy.

_But I feel safe with you._

Maul pressed his forehead into the dirt, willing the nausea to pass, willing the wretched tears not to come. Anger. He needed anger. He needed something to ward off the hysterical grief that threatened to overwhelm him.

The Jedi. The _blasted_ Jedi. They took his Apprentice from him. It's their fault he's gone! If they hadn't been so stupid, so weak. They deserved to perish. Them, any surviving members of that _Ghost_ crew, the Skywalker man who wasn't there to protect Ezra, Ben Organa-Solo, _all_ of them. They would all fall to his blade. He'd hunt down every last one of them and make them pay for every drop of Ezra's blood spilt. He'd make them suffer. He'd take a pound of flesh for every stuttering beat of Ezra's failing heart. He'd... He'd...

_Master, you're being mean, you have to apologize when you're mean._

He was tired. He was a tired, broken old man who had just lost the only remaining spot of light in his cold and miserable life. His Apprentice was an empty corpse on the floor of a ravaged temple Maul had never visited. He'd never gone to the school. He'd felt it foolish. Silly. He'd ignored Ezra's every attempt to make him stay.

 _Why_ hadn't he stayed? Every justification for avoiding the school seemed so flimsy and weak now. Ezra had been happy. He'd had a doting husband and a ferocious extended family and a Padawan that thought he hung the stars in the sky. He'd been happy. He didn't need Maul as much as Maul needed him. Perhaps, he wondered, if he had gone to the school even once, he may not have ever left.

_Oh, don't act like I'm not the best thing that ever happened to you._

The nausea still hadn't passed. Maul knew somewhere deep within him that it was never going to pass. He felt disconnected, like he was hovering just three steps to the left of his body.

Ezra's nephew-in-law had _betrayed_ him. Destroyed everything he'd worked for, everything he'd built. Cut the man who loved him like family down in cold blood, heedless of his last attempt to protect his students, to try and understand why the stupid boy was doing this. Did the idiotic boy not understand what he'd had? Did he not understand that Ezra Bridger was a gift to be cherished? To be adored? That boy should have been worshipping at Ezra's feet like the rest of the simple children. Ezra was a pupil of Maul, and that title demanded respect. Ben was a fool if he thought himself above Ezra.

_He's a little mean to the other kids but he loves me._

Another wave of nausea hit. Maul's fists clenched, a wretched scream trying to push past clenched teeth. He didn't allow it. The Force had been trying to snatch Ezra away from him since the day he'd found the boy too early for it's liking. And it seems it finally got its wish. It had Ezra now, it had what it wanted.

Ezra was gone. Maul was ruined.

He screamed into the uncaring Danthomiran soil, allowing himself to succumb to the all-consuming agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's the end. This was a fun story to write and the comments validated the fuck out of me. I hope you all enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Maul and want to see more of him. And I love his and Ezra's dynamic, so of course I had to write this.


End file.
